walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Go Getters
"Go Getters" is the fifth episode of the seventh season of AMC's The Walking Dead. It is the eighty-eighth episode of the series overall. It premiered on November 20, 2016. It was written by Channing Powell and directed by Darnell Martin.http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/11/the-walking-dead-episode-705-title.html Plot Members of the group go to the Hilltop. Synopsis Maggie’s eyes flutter open. She looks weak, but healthier than before. She's in Dr. Carson's medical trailer at The Hilltop. He informs her that she suffered from abruptio placentae, a separation of the placenta from the uterus, but that the baby is fine. Dr. Carson advises her to rest and remain at The Hilltop for the duration of her pregnancy. Maggie asks Sasha where Glenn and Abraham are buried. Maggie kneels by Glenn's grave. Sasha gives her Glenn's pocket watch; Maggie places it on Glenn's grave as a marker. Sasha offers to stay at The Hilltop with Maggie. Jesus approaches, and places flowers on the graves. Gregory arrives and demands to know why Maggie’s people didn't wipe out all The Saviors, and whether they know about his deal with Rick. He tells Maggie and Sasha to burn Glenn and Abraham's bodies and orders them to leave The Hilltop by morning. Gregory tells Jesus that if they leave, he has plausible deniability, and The Saviors won't think they colluded to take down their outpost. Back in Alexandria, Rick tries convincing Carl to join him and Aaron on a supply run for The Saviors, but Carl refuses to bow down. Rick tells Michonne they're heading north for the supply run, handing her a walkie talkie in case she changes her mind. They kiss and go their separate ways. Something outside the window catches Carl's eye. Carl finds Enid scaling the perimeter wall. She tells him she's going to see Maggie at The Hilltop. Carl tells her she shouldn't go, but that he won't stop her. Sasha makes her bed on a couch in Jesus' trailer, where she and Maggie are staying the night. She asks Jesus to change Gregory's mind and offers to earn Maggie's keep by scavenging for The Hilltop. Jesus gives her Abraham's brake light necklace. Maggie asks Jesus why Hilltop residents burn their dead -- "What do you have to remember them by?" Jesus simply says, "Us." Enid rides a bike down an empty road, where she encounters a walker. Out of nowhere, a car rams into the walker and crashes into a nearby post. Enid finds Carl behind the steering wheel. Maggie and Sasha wake up in the middle of the night and see fires blazing outside. Music blares from a parked car. The Hilltop gates are wide open and four of the guards have been tied up and are dangling from the platform. The trailer's door and windows are locked, Sasha and Maggie climb out through the sunroof. They see walkers flooding in through the front gate, drawn by the music. Jesus helps Sasha kill walkers. Sasha tries to stop the music but finds the car sealed off with metal grates. She sees a metal hand with an extended middle finger attached to the back of the car — a memento from the Saviors, who are behind the attack. Maggie shouts orders to Kal and Eduardo, organizing their defenses and rescuing the guards. She drives a large tractor into the courtyard, incidentally crushing some walkers while she continues on to the car, destroying it and putting a stop to the music. The next day, Enid and Carl walk down a road. Carl tells her he watched as Negan killed Glenn and Abraham because he needed that memory. He knew it would motivate him to kill Negan. Gregory thanks Maggie and Sasha for saving The Hilltop but still refuses to let them stay. He slyly offers to work something out with Sasha one-on-one. "Go to hell," Maggie says. They're interrupted by the sound vehicles arriving in the courtyard. Gregory tells Jesus to hide Sasha and Maggie in the closet. Simon leads a group of twenty Saviors into The Hilltop. Carl finds roller skates in a backpack on the side of the road. He and Enid hold hands and smile as they skate down the road. The Saviors stride into Barrington House. In the study, Simon tells Gregory they unleashed the walkers on The Hilltop to remind its residents that walkers are still a threat and the Saviors provide a great service by killing them. He informs Gregory that The Saviors at the outpost were killed. Gregory pretends this is news to him. Simon says he'll be Gregory's new Negan. Simon asks if there's anything Gregory wants to tell him. "Actually, there is," says Gregory. He leads Simon to the foyer closet and opens it with the intention of handing over Maggie and Sasha. Instead, he finds boxes of Scotch whiskey. Although he despises it personally, Simon says Negan will be pleased and orders a nearby Savior to put the liquor in Negan's truck. On his way out, Simon orders Gregory to kneel, which he does with little resistance. The Saviors leave. Carl and Enid reach The Hilltop and see Saviors loading up their trucks. Enid realizes that Carl left Alexandria not to accompany her, but to track down Negan and kill him. She asks Carl not to go, but he sticks to his mission. They kiss. Jesus releases Maggie and Sasha from Gregory's bedroom closet. Gregory chastises Jesus for hiding them there instead of the foyer closet. Jesus stands up to Gregory and forces him to let Maggie and Sasha stay. Jesus threatens to reveal Gregory's deal with Alexandria, stripping him of his plausible deniability. When Gregory says that the Saviors can be reasonable, Maggie, enraged to hear him say this about the people who killed her husband, punches Gregory in the face. She then reaches into his pocket and takes Glenn's watch, which Gregory stole from the grave. Jesus tells Maggie and Sasha that initially, he couldn't imagine anyone but Gregory running The Hilltop. "I can now," he says cryptically. Maggie leaves. Sasha asks Jesus to find out where Negan lives, but to keep it a secret from Maggie. Jesus agrees to follow the truck that's heading back to The Saviors' compound. Maggie finds Enid sitting at Glenn's grave and they hug. Enid cooks dinner for Maggie in Jesus' trailer. Sasha joins them. Maggie gives the pocket watch to Enid, saying they don't need objects to remember their dead. "We have us," she says. They sit around the table, take each other's hands and pray. The Saviors leave The Hilltop. Jesus sneaks into the truck that's bound for their compound. He takes a swig of the Scotch, then pours out the rest of the bottle. A voice says, "Hey." Jesus looks towards the front of the truck to see Carl amidst the cargo. Other Cast Co-Stars *R. Keith Harris as Harlan Carson *James Chen as Kal *Peter Zimmerman as Eduardo Uncredited *Stephanie Rae as Stephanie (Deleted Scene) *Karl Funk as Neil *Philip Noble as Savior *Joshua Seymour as Josh Deaths *None Trivia *Last appearance of Stephanie. *Maggie officially changes her last name to Rhee. This is also the first time in the series that Glenn's last name is mentioned. **This also makes Glenn and Maggie's marriage the first to take place after the apocalypse which results in one partner taking the other's surname. *This episode marks the return of the Hilltop Colony and its people after being absent for nine episodes, having last being seen in "Knots Untie". *This episode marks the return of Paul 'Jesus' Rovia who has been absent for eight episodes, having last being seen in "Not Tomorrow Yet". *It also marks the return of Maggie, who had been absent since the Season premiere. *The title of the episode, "Go Getter", comes from the conversation between Gregory and Simon about Rick's group being "go getters". *The song featured in the episode is Finlandia by Jean Sibelius. *Gregory mispronounced Maggie's name as "Marsha". This is the second time he did it; in "Knots Untie", he called her "Natalie". **The same happened with Rick, with Gregory mispronouncing it as "Rich" in both occasions. *This is the first time a minor (Carl) is shown driving a vehicle. *This episode marked Carl's first kiss, having it been with Enid. **After he drove the car to hit the walker approaching Enid, the rift on the windshield looks like a heart. *A deleted scene from this episode showed how the Saviors snuck into the Hilltop and tied up the guards and strung them up by the gate, as revealed by Tom Payne. *The Hilltop residents burn the dead because they think they don't need anything to remember the dead by but themselves. This is similar to what Glenn told Enid in "No Way Out": "People you love, they made you who you are. They're still part of you." *Enid told Carl that he wanted to kill Negan for him, not for Glenn or Abraham. This is similar to what Glenn told Daryl in "East" that he wanted to kill Dwight for him, not for Denise. *The painting Simon took away from Gregory in this episode is also the one Maggie came to view in "Knots Untie". *This is the 26th episode that the survivors have been in Alexandria (despite not appearing in all the episodes), the same amount of episodes that the group had spent time at the prison for (despite not appearing in all the episodes). *While filming the scene where walkers had gotten into Hilltop, Sonequa puked right when the crew arrived to base camp for filming, and had continued every 30 minutes throughout the day and night. But, Sonequa had fought through her illness so the shoot wouldn't have to be rescheduled. Comic Parallels *Harlan giving Maggie an ultrasound and checking on her pregnancy is adapted from Issue 109. *Maggie visiting Glenn's grave as Sasha accompanies and comforts her is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 109, where Brianna accompanies her instead. *Enid accompanying Maggie at Glenn's grave is a slight nod to Maggie and Sophia visiting Glenn's grave in Issue 109. *Maggie punching Gregory is adapted from Issue 118. *Maggie demanding Gregory to start calling her by her name is adapted from Issue 118. *Sasha requesting to Jesus to follow one of the Saviors trucks back to the Sanctuary is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 102, where Rick requests this to Jesus instead. *Carl sneaking into a Saviors truck at Hilltop to go kill Negan is adapted from a similar scene in Issue 104, where he sneaks into a truck as the Saviors leave Alexandria instead. Goofs/Errors *If you notice when Maggie sits down at the table to eat she moves the third plate in front of where Sasha is going to be sitting. Except when Sasha sits down the plate is back in its original position and she picks it up to move it in front of her. References Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 7 (TV Series) Category:TV Series